Golden Dawn
The Valkyrie Hero: Golden Dawn (ス バオカイリー ヘロ ゴルデン ドーン Su Baokairii Hero Goruden Doon'): '''Is the No.4 Pro Hero. Due to her valor and feats on numerous battlefields, she is regarded as the supreme warrior, having fought in countless battles more then any other heroes there are. She is also the general of the Golden Dawn Hero Agency. Appearance Golden Dawn is a young woman with a slender figure. She has long, golden blonde hair that reaches down to her knees tied into pig tails with large bangs covering her forehead and a small strand sticking up. Her blue eyes droop at the edges. She has red markings all throughout her body that glows up when she activates her Quirk. Her attire consists of a long sleeved, white, striped blouse with a dark blue dress and dark grey boots. She wears a brown belt over her blouse around her waist. Her hero costume is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple white bra with a black lining on the upper edge. She also wears golden armor waist and leggings with black lining throughout the legs. She wears a red cape worn onto the waist. Her left hand has a glove with a golden brace on the back. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. She wears a golden spiked necklace and a head piece on the left side of her head. Personality Golden Dawn gives off a very calm and relaxed air. Her expression is almost always blank. She does not show much emotion towards others. She is also not very talkative. Despite this, however, she still shows politeness to others. She has a strong sense of honor and pride as a swordsman History Powers and Abilities * '''Overall Abilities:' Quirk Blade Works (ラド ウォックス Burado Wokkusu'):' Golden Dawn's Quirk gives her the ability to create any number of swords of various shapes and sizes from her exposed skin through the molecular manipulation of iron from her blood cells. As long as she has an understanding of how swords are crafted she can make it. The more iron she has in her blood system, the more material she has to work with in crafting swords, so she needs considerable vitamin C-rich foods ingestion to increase the absorption of iron into her blood for her Quirk to be effective. However, it takes her a longer period of time, more iron material and more skin exposed to create large swords, to the point where she forces them through her costume leaving it shredded. It is also possible that this is a big weakness in that if she creates too much swords without replacing the iron in her blood that she lost she can become easily exhausted and struggle to breath for lack of oxygen. Super Moves Relationships Battles Trivia Behind the Scene= * She is based on Angelica Ainsworth of Illyasviel Fate Kaleid in season 3 |-| Info= * Golden Dawn is currently the highest-ranking female Pro Hero in Japan. * Her hero name was inspired by the rising of the sun * She and her sister thought of the their costumes at the same time ** Ironically they both turned out to very similar |-| Facts= * Her special skill is combat * Her hobby is reading quietly * Her daily routine is training * Her favorite food is Cheese Cake * Her favorite drink is sparkling ice * Her favorite animal is deer * Her favorite smell is new books * She likes her peace and quiet * She hates loud noses * Her Charm Point is her bangs of hair Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Rank Category:Emitter Quirk Users